Every King Has A Queen
by CrimsonAngel22
Summary: With all the stories of the Pevensies, no one pays much attention to Aslan. So, I decided to give him a story. Enjoy :


{Hello Wonder People! Thank you for deciding to read my story. I am not sure how much I will be able to update, but I will try to every day. I am still kind of amateur to writing Fan Fictions, so sorry if this isn't that good.

The Chronicles of Narnia do not belong to me [unfortunately]! Aslan does not belong to me. But, Rhavi is mine! 3}

A light breeze blew across the land of Narnia, rustling the leaves of the trees as they danced. The sun was high in the sky, casting bright sunlight all around. Many of the Narnians were out on this fine day, celebrating and goofing off. The White Witch had been defeated and Narnia was restored to its rightful state. No more winter forever, the seasons could change finally. All was calm and cheerful once more.

The Kings and Queens of Narnia kept the land as it should be. Aslan knew they would not let him down. The great lion walked through the forest he loved so dearly. Now that everything was again right in Narnia, he had no reason to stay around. Everyone would fare quite fine without him. For now. He took a deep breath and exhaled, his warm breath sweeping over a barren spot of land. Tiny buds and blades of grass curled up out of the dirt, twisting and turning as they grew. The buds opened up, revealing large colorful flowers. They were a bright lavender color with deep blue stripes towards the center. Aslan smiled serenely at the beautiful sight unfolding before him. He had never, nor would he ever grow tired of the miraculous things this forest could do. As soon as the flowers stopped growing, a large winged butterfly perched herself on its petals, lowering her nozzle-like tongue inside to gather nectar. Her wings were a bright cerulean blue that seemed to glow in daylight. They were speckled with white blotches, making it look like someone had splattered paint on her. Once she had gathered her fill, the butterfly flew off.

"Be well," Aslan bid the tiny creature farewell and continued with his walk. Not one of the Narnians ever knew where Aslan headed when he slipped away. In fact, Aslan himself never had a certain place to go. The large lion wandered throughout the forest until he reached a suitable spot. He didn't need an established home to live in; the forest provided everything he needed. There was always one thing he did return to, however. No matter where he traveled to, she was there, waiting for him. He could never forget her, even if he tried. His Rhavi was his life. She was always there for him and promised never to leave. Her fur was a haunting coal black, lighter brown around her muzzle and feet. Aslan could not count the many times he had gotten lost in her green eyes. They were the exact colour of the forest in summertime. The feeling of her warm body against his was enough to heal him after every unfortunate battle. She did not judge him; she knew what he had to do to keep Narnia safe. And the sight of her ever swelling belly made Aslan glow with pride. By the time he found her this day, his cubs should already be born, crawling around with nearly opened eyes. He often wondered how many there would be, how many males and how many females. He loved them all the same, they were his cubs. How he longed to see them and clean their tiny faces. Rhavi must be wracked with worry by now. He had never taken this long to return to her. He knew he had to make it up to her; no doubt she would be angry when he returned. He chuckled at the thought of her; all puffed up like an angry housecat. She looked exquisitely beautiful, even when she was furious. A loud purr rumbled deep in his chest at the thought of her. He trotted faster, anxious and impatient now. Why was it taking so long to find her? He grew aggravated, growling at nothing in particular. His anger was replaced by fear. What if he could never find her again? He would never see his cubs; never get to watch them grow. He whirled around,

"Where are you?" He yowled into the forest, his voice echoing.

Just as he was about to give up, he heard a familiar, but tired voice, "I am right here, you silly Lion."

Rhavi poked her head out of the bushes. Her face was still as breathtakingly beautiful as always, but was worn out. She smiled at him as he approached.

"I thought I would never see you again," He murmured desperately, nuzzling her.

"I told you I will always be here," She replied, licking his cheek, "Now come and meet your cubs."

Aslan eagerly trotted after her, into the bushes. Four small lion cubs were curled up together, mewing. None had opened their eyes yet and they looked around blindly, calling for their mother. Aslan dipped his head down, licking one on the head.

"They're beautiful," He breathed, awe-struck by his children. Rhavi sat beside him, panting, but smiling.

"You are only moments late, my dear," She sighed, "I only just gave birth."

Aslan's heart clenched at knowing he had missed his cubs' birth. "I wish I could've come sooner." He looked at his mate, but her eyes held only love.

"It is alright," She purred, "I am not angry with you." She lied down, protectively circling her children. They wiggled closer to her warmth and one found her belly. It latched on and began to nurse greedily. The others mewed, trying to find their way. Aslan nudged each with his nose, guiding them. He sat back, smiling and watching his children feed. A purr rumbled in Rhavi's throat and she bent down, cleaning them as they drank.

"They need names," She looked up at Aslan, "I want the small brown female to be named Zimba, after my mother, but you may name the rest."

Aslan looked thoughtful as he stared down at the cubs. "The larger golden male shall be Koffi, the golden female shall be Iba and the black male shall be Kaseko."

Their mother seemed satisfied by the names and went back to grooming Iba's head. Aslan looked at his children once more and smiled, happy that nothing had gone wrong.

"I hope they aren't a handful."

{Well, that was chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it!}


End file.
